Death battles of Creepypasta! 2013
by The New Mr.D
Summary: I DON'T OWN DEATH BATTLES! All October, it's creepypasta vs creepypasta! Features Jeff, Slender, Tails Doll, Ben Drowned and more
1. Jeff the Slender

**The Death battles are back! All October, expect a new battle between creepypastas!**

* * *

Jeff the killer was in a child's room. She saw him and screamed. The killer escaped through the window and rushed into the woods. The ones that belonged the the one and only Slender man!

Slender was killing his victim. The note fell on the ground. Then Jeff came across Slender. The terror of the Forrest went to Jeff's face.

Jeff laughed grabbing his knife. Slender used his tentacle to grab his opponent. Jeff used the knife and sliced off the tentacle! Slender suddenly vanished. Jeff left the woods laughing.

Jeff: 100/100 HP

Slender: 90/100 HP

He walked all the way to seventh street. Jeff saw a note and read it. "Go to sleep...BITCH!"

Slender then kicked Jeff to the ground. The teenager got up and impaled his new target with the knife. Slender grabbed Jeff's hand and threw him in the street. The kid was then got ran over with an ambulance. Slender disappeared again, as the doctors loaded Jeff on the truck.

Jeff: 80/100 HP

Slender: 80/100 HP

A few hours pass as Jeff awoke on the hospital bed. He looked around and all the lights were off. Jeff stood up and saw several dead doctors covered in blood. Jeff entered the hallway and saw Slender.

Slender pulled Jeff closer with his tentacle. In reach, Slender keeps punching Jeff's stomach. Jeff takes out his longest knife and slices at the face.

Slender kicks Jeff in the balls. As he falls to the ground, he threw his knife at Slender. Slender grabbed the weapon with his tentacle. Jeff was about to stand, but Slender cut off his head with the knife. Slender then went off to his next victim! In fact, he's going after those witnessing this story.

Jeff: 0/100 HP

Slender: 30/100

* * *

**both maybe scary, but this is fight wise! Jeff had strength, but he couldn't compete against Slender's speed. The winner is Slender. See you soon, review please!**


	2. Battle of the Jacks

**This battle is brought to you by Jack AKA KJMusical!**

* * *

_EYELESS JACK_

Weakness: Blind

Strength: Killing and eating lungs.

Age: ?

Height: Average five foot six

Weight: Average one hundred fifty pounds.

_LAUGHING JACK-_

Weakness: A dumb clown

Strength: Killing people, cutting open cuts and stuffing the hole with candy

Age: ?

Height: Tall six foot two

Weight: Fat three hundred pounds

_FIGHT!_

Eyeless Jack was climbing through a bedroom window. He was about to kill the boy in bed, but he scenced he was already dead. Laughing Jack laughed and went up to the other Jack. The Eyeless turned around and stabbed the clown.

Eyeless: 100/100 HP

Laughing: 99/100 HP

The blind one slashed his knife, but felt nothing. The clown was behind him. Laughing Jack then strangled his opponent into submission. Eyeless managed to move his arm and jab his enemy in the brain. Eyeless then regained his breath.

The clown got on the ground and took out his hook. Jack laughed slicing at the blind's left leg. Eyeless screamed kicking Laughing in the face. Eyeless's pants were torn, and Laughing's make up started to smear.

Laughing got up and pierced through his opponent's shirt. Eyeless used the knife quickly and placed it in Laughing's left eye. Laughing continued his horrible laugh as the knife was pulled out.

Eyeless: 70/100 HP

Laughing: 60/100 HP

"Asshole," Eyeless Jack shouted punching Laughing in the gut. The clown moved away. Eyeless had his knife ready. Laughing was on the other side of the bedroom. He threw his hook then laughed.

Eyeless turned around, only for the hook to inject in his head. Eyeless faints on the ground. Laughing Jack laughed going over to Eyeless. Laughing kicked the hook in further into the brain to make sure. Almost all of Eyeless's face was covered in blood now. The winner laughed to the sky. He turned around as Eyeless stood up. Eyeless silently and carefully took the hook out. He then put the hook way into the clown's back.

"The fuck," Laughing shouted turning around.

Eyeless: 10/100 HP

Laughing: 55/100 HP

As Laughing was slowly bleeding through the back, he kicked his enemy into the bedroom wall. Laughing took out another hook and made his way there. Eyeless smirked when he heard the floor squeak. Laughing then quickly cut open Eyeless's gut. All the stuff came out, you know organs and blood.

The clown finished it off by stuffing his whole gut with candy! He laughed finally exiting the room. The noise of the fight woke up the entire fanfiction community, and he's after those fellow victims!

Eyeless: 0/100 HP

Laughing: 55/100 HP

* * *

**See you next time! PLEASE REVIEW, MORE ARE ON IT'S WAY! Any ideas? So Kjmusical is another guy who makes fanfictions, including rap battles! Check him out, but first, you better review!**

**Laughing's fat gave him a defense advantage. Eyeless had to rely on noise to attack his opponent. The winner is Laughing Jack...**


	3. Lullabye Lake

**This battle is brought to you by Pokemon X and Y...**

* * *

_Hypno-_

Weakness: Ghost, Dark and Bug

Strength: Physic abilities

Age: ?

Height: five foot four

Weight: one hundred sixty six pounds

_Ben Drowned-_

Weakness: water

Strength: A ghost with weapons

Age: ?

Height: Small four foot ten

Weight: Small ninety pounds

_FIGHT!_

At night, Ben just was minding his own business. Then Hypno appeared at his lake. The Pokemon used it's pendulum. "Come with me," he said. Ben moved towards the enemy.

Ben shook his head and punched Hypno in the face. Hypno got angry and got ready. Classic Pokemon music battle jingle plays.

Hypno: 100/100 HP

Ben: 100/100 HP

Ben took out his sword and slashed at the Pokemon. Hypno used his abilities to push Ben away with out using his hands.

Hypno used Psy beam on his opponent. Ben took out his bow and arrow and got ready to fire. Hypno used his psychic to possess the arrow. After Ben fired, Hypno made the arrow turn and hit Ben.

"You shouldn't have done that," Ben glared. The ghost floated in the air. He started dropping bombs on Hypno. When the smoke cleared, Hypno used his psychic to make Ben fall down into the water. "Shit," Ben said getting out of the lake.

Hypno: 90/100 HP

Ben: 70/100 HP

"Wait, water is your weakness," Hypno said telepathically.

"Uh," Ben said looking down.

"Perfect." Hypno gone up to Ben and used force palm sending the enemy into the water again. Hypno moved his pendulum back and forth making several tidal waves appear. The Pokemon laughed horrifically at Ben's suffering. The last wave washed Ben onto shore. The ghost coughed up water.

Ben grinned at Hypno. He floated with black aura surrounding him. "Die," Ben shouted hurling a big black orb at Hypno. The statue behind Hypno then fell on him. Ben laughed at Hypno. Ben stayed in the air waiting for the Pokemon's return.

Hypno: 70/100 HP

Ben: 40/100 HP

Hypno lifted the statue and threw it at Ben. The impact sent him into the lake again. Hypno began moving the pendulum. Ben escaped the water and kicked Hypno's head, making the Pokemon dropped the pendulum. "I don't think so," Ben shouted.

Ben took out the sword and sliced at the neck. Hypno grabbed the pendulum and pushed Ben away. The ghost went in the sky and his eyes turned blood red. "Enough," he shouted.

The ground under Hypno suddenly collapsed. Ben gone back to solid earth. Hypno's arm was scene as he pulled himself out of the ground. "How about die," Hypno screamed moving the pendulum. Ben was lifted into the air.

"What's going on," he asked. Ben then exploded in the air!

* * *

**Review, or die! **

**Ben's ghost type moves affected Hypno the most. Ben's weapons only do half affect on psychic types. The winner is Hypno...**


	4. stop! Friend time

**This chapter is inspired by man's best friend dogs**

* * *

_Grinny the cat-_

Weakness: Just wants love

Strength: Can teleport and never die

Age: ?

Height: one and a half foot

Weight: fifty pounds

_Mr. Widemouth__-_

Weakness: Friendly

Strength: Smart

Age: ?

Height: two feet

Weight: one hundred fifty pounds

_FIGHT!_

At night the camera zooms into a graveyard. Widemouth looked at the black cat. "Want to play," he laughed.

The cat jumped onto his face. Widemouth threw the cat of him. "Ok then," he said.

Grinny: 100/100 Hp

Widemouth: 100/100 Hp

Widemouth threw a knife at the cat. Grinny dodged and scratched his foe's leg. The fat friend kicked the cat away. Grinny hissed as Widemouth threw another knife at him. It cut off some of the feline's fur.

Grinny rushed behind his enemy and coughed a hairball on Widemouth's back. "Yuck," he said pulling it off him. As Widemouth was flicking it away, Grinny jumped on Widemouth's arm and scratched it up. With the cat on him, he charged into a tombstone arm first. The cat got off as the tomb cracked.

Widemouth: 80/100 HP

Grinny: 70/100 HP

"Come on, let's play," Widemouth shouted.

Grinny meowed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Widemouth said. He took out three knifes and started juggling. Grinny tilted his head and meowed.

After a while, he threw all three knifes at the cat. "Now you try," Widemouth laughed. Grinny's eyes grew big and he tried to dodge, but the last knife hit him right on the tail.

Grinny growled and grabbed Widemouths leg and scratched. When the imaginary friend was going to kick, Grinny grabbed the arm and scratched more before getting off him.

Widemouth: 70/100 Hp

Grinny: 50/100 Hp

Widemouth grabbed Grinny and placed him in hug formation. Grinny purred, until Widemouth squeezed the cat hard. Grinny meowed as the grip was strengthened. The black cat hissed as Widemouth took out his knife and sliced off the head.

"I'll heal you," the winner said.

* * *

**I'll use my Jack Russel at those who don't review.. You know who won if you read.**


	5. TailsEXE

**This chapter is special for Halloween! Enjoy**

* * *

_**Sonic. EXE-**_

Weakness: ?

Strength: fast speed

Age: ?

Height: three feet

Weight: one hundred fifty pounds

**_Tails Doll-_**

Weakness: A doll

Strength: Flying

Age: 16

Height: 1 foot high

Weight: 8 ounces

_FIGHT!_

Green Hill zone, midnight, Halloween Night 2013...

Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Egg-man laid dead at Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll's feet.

"Let's finish this," Sonic shouted.

Tails Doll nodded his head.

Sonic: 100/100 Hp

Tails: 100/100 Hp

Sonic took out his knife and dashed past Tails. It looked like nothing happened, but Tails held his left side. "Ow," the doll said.

The doll flew in thew air spitting fireballs. Sonic dodged all of them. The hack bounced in the air and dropped kicked Tails back to the ground.

Tails whopped his foes with his tails a few times before biting Sonic. The hedgehog kicked Tails and rushed behind Tails with another kick. As the doll was falling down, Sonic rushed in front of the enemy and punched the doll way into the sky. Almost hitting the sound barrier, Tails gained concess and floated around grinning at Sonic.

"Just go to the recycling bin" Tails shouted. He raised his left arm up making the hill zone bust into flames. The doll laughed as Sonic's dead body was all black. The hack was finally dead.

Sonic: 0/100 Hp

Tails: 10/100 Hp

* * *

**It is finally over, for now! Next year is more battles. REVIEW! i know, short, but i still would like feedback.**


End file.
